fnvdustfandomcom-20200215-history
Insanity
Insanity is a status condition in Fallout: DUST. Insanity is caused by indiscriminate killing, cannibalism, use of hard drugs, addiction and general trauma.'''' Character and SPECIAL effects An insane character suffers -3 to their Charisma and Intelligence stats due to gaining the Insane perk, affecting all derived abilities. In addition to the Insane perk, the Wild Wasteland Perk is gained. Treatment Once turned Insane, a Survivor will permanently suffer from the reduction to their statistics and continue experiencing hallucinations, even if raising their level of Sanity again. Perks available to Insane Survivors A character suffering from insanity gains access to several unique perks. These perks will only be in effect as long as the character is insane. Other perks connected to Insanity Other perks don't require the player character to be insane, but are connected to their sanity level. Hallucinations A character suffering from insanity is prone to intense hallucinations, some of which induce a fugue state (see below) Ghost Town * As the player approaches the cart near the saloon, they will be attacked by bipedal plague victim. Upon attacking or being attacked by the player, they will explode causing a fugue. * A player entering Victor's shack will encounter a Securitron resembling Victor with a distorted face speaking in static gibberish. The Securitron will explode when shot. * A player entering the general store will be attacked by a child plague victim with the body of a skeleton. This too will explode when shot/attacked. Freeside * Shadowy Spirits appear on various rooftops throughout the south end of Freeside. Shooting them causes them to explode. * Entering the cloud-filled alley near Mick and Ralph's causes an oversized super mutant to charge the player, exploding on impact. * Upon passing the entrance to the King's school of impersonation, a massive centaur will emerge from the alley immediately in front of the Strip gate. This too will explode when attacked. The Prison * Upon killing the occupants, child NPCs will begin to appear in the yard and visitor center. It is unknown if this is caused by insanity or a glitch. Though it is more likely to be a glitch as in Alchestbreach's playthrough of Dust the event occurred when he wasn't insane. Jacobstown * The road leading to Jacobstown is occupied by Shadowclaws (Blacked out deathclaws) who will attack on sight. Attacking or being attacked by these creatures will cause a fugue state. The Sewers * The Spririts will appear at various points throughout the sewers. * A dead child NPC can be found with the name "Your sanity" * Shadowclaws can be found in the cages near the monument. Fugue States Upon entering a fugue state, the player will be transported to a multi-floor upside down version of Safehouse (6), without losing any of their inventory or being penalized otherwise . The bodies of the survivors who initially attacked the player will be replaced with those of two child NPCs named "Hope" and "Peace" respectively. Both carry the note "Nursery rhymes for the unsound of mind" which reads: (Name) is a murderer (Name) is a thief (Name) eats flesh and pretends it's beef Throughout the fugue safehouse, there are several doors encompassing the upper two floors which will take the player to various places throughout the Mojave. Most of these will take the player to various survivor shacks at throughout the map while at least one will take the player to a slot canyon inside Hoover canyon. A final horizontal door on the top floor will take the player to the lowest floor of the New Vegas sewers. Upon using this door, it can be seen on the Pipboy map marked as "Nightmare" but cannot be accessed through conventional means. Category:Insanity Category:Game Mechanics